


Day 6: Gifts

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, Minor Character Death, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Eli Cameron makes his way to The Thorn, giving Red Lucy the gift of Cazador eggs.
Relationships: Courier/Red Lucy, Male Courier/Red Lucy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 9





	Day 6: Gifts

Red Lucy stood on the ramp overlooking the arena of The Thorn, as the latest fight was coming to an end. Some fool with too much caps and not enough sense rushed in, wishing to do battle with a cazador. She tried to stop him, tried to convince him to challenge something smaller, like a Mantis or a Molerat. But the fool was persistent, demanding even. And now there he laid on the ground, staining the concrete red with his blood, as the life slowly flowed out of him. The Cazador swarmed him, eagerly feasting on its freshly killed meal.

“Pathetic.” Red Lucy muttered, shaking her head.

“Nothin’ more dangerous than youth.” A gruff voice stated behind her.

A small smile graced Red Lucy's face, as she turned around. Standing there, a grin on his heavily scarred face and a burlap sack in hand, was the infamous Eli Cameron, better known as the Courier. The man who had cheated death, in the cemetery of Goodsprings.

"Greetings, hunter." Lucy stated with a nod. "The Thorn is always glad with your arrival."

"Well it's a fun place to kick your feet up and relax, afted a long day." Eli chuckled, before handing over the burlap bag. "Gift for ya and this place, by the way. Seems like something you'd need."

Red Lucy accepted the bag and looked inside, as an even bigger smile appeared on her face.

"Cazador eggs, just what we needed." Lucy said. "The Thorn truly appreciates this gift, hunter."

"And what about the lady of the Thorn?" Eli Cameron asked, tipping his hat back. "How appreciative is she?"

Red Lucy walked towards Eli Cameron, tracing a hand along the heavily scarred side of his face.

"She is most grateful, hunter." Lucy stated, smiling.


End file.
